Targets for projectiles have existed since prehistoric times with occasional advances in the art providing targets that are more appropriate for specific uses. Among those advances are printed targets where a target pattern, such as the notoriously familiar bullseye pattern, is printed onto a substrate such as paper, card stock, or plastic. More recently, firearm targets have been developed with frangible or separable ink over a brightly colored substrate for causing the point of impact to be highly visible. The point of impact is highly visible because a separable ink or layer breaks away from the substrate in a ring or halo around the point of impact, thereby revealing a halo of brightly colored substrate material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,371 titled “Reusable Projectile Impact Reflecting Target for Day or Night Use” issued to Edwards on Feb. 23, 1993 and is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,371 discloses a firearm target having a paper bottom layer colored with a photo-reflective ink, the bottom layer underlying a polypropylene film that is printed with a contrasting ink that contrasts with the photo-reflective ink on the bottom layer. For example, the bottom layer can be bright, even reflective, white, yellow, or orange and the polypropylene can be black. A projectile penetrating the target causes the contrasting ink to separate in an area that is larger than the hole left by the projectile. The reflective ink is thereby exposed and highly visible at the area of projectile's impact. It is for its teaching of targets and targets that show highly visible indications of a projectile's impact point that U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,371 is herein included by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,063 titled “Reusable Projectile Impact Reflecting Target for Day or Night Use” issued to Edwards on Dec. 3, 1996 and is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,063 discloses an improvement over Edwards' earlier target which is patented as U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,371. The improvements are in the replacement of certain parts of the target, the reuse of other parts of the target, and improvements directed to the visibility of projectile impact points. U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,063 also provides further disclosures relating to the target itself. It is for its further disclosures and improvements over those of U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,371 that U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,063 is herein included by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,467 titled “Highly Visible, Point of Impact, Firearm Target-Shatterable Face Sheet Embodiment” issued to Kandel on Mar. 26, 1996 and is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,467 discloses a target that produces highly visible indications of projectile impact points that is similar to Edwards' targets. It is for it teachings of targets and highly visible impact points that U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,467 is herein included by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,877 titled “Firearm Targets and Methods for Manufacturing Firearm Targets” issued to Zara on Dec. 15, 2009 and is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,877 also discloses a target that produces highly visible indications of projectile impact points but with refined layers, gaps in layers, and other improvements. It is for it teachings of refined layers, gaps in layers, and other improvements to targets having highly visible impact points that U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,877 is herein included by reference in its entirety.
The targets described so far provide highly visible indications of a projectiles point of impact. Yet earlier targets were typically light and dark patterns printed directly to a single substrate. None of the prior targets or technologies provide for improvements in aiming. System and methods providing for improvements in aiming at a firearm target are needed.